towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Toa Olda (Idekria-Story)
Die Toa Olda waren eine Gruppe von Toa, die sich damals Toa Mangai nannte. Sie wurden nach Metru Nui gerufen, um den Kanohi-Drachen zu besiegen und zogen später nach Olda Nui. Ursprünge Toa Mangai Die Toa Mangai waren eigentlich elf Toa von verschiedenen Ländern. Nachdem Turaga Dume die Toa von Metru Nui, die Toa Resera, losgeschickt hatte, um die Kanohi Ignika zu finden, tauchte der Kanohi-Drache auf der Insel auf. Er bat elf Toa um Hilfe, die schließlich den Kanohi-Drachen besiegten. Danach blieben die Toa auf Metru Nui und gaben sich den Titel Toa Mangai. Sie waren lange Zeit die Wächter von Metru Nui, doch eines Tages wurden sie auf gefährliche Missionen geschickt, von denen kein Toa wieder zurück kam, doch was die Toa nicht wussten war, dass alle noch lebten, nur auf anderen Inseln waren. Schließlich waren nur noch Tuyet, Nidhiki und Lhikan in der Stadt und Tuyet wollte den Nui-Stein missbrauchen, was jedoch von Nidhiki und Lhikan verhindert wurde. Tuyet konnte fliehen, während Lhikan und Nidhiki von Icarax in Schatten-Toa verwandelt wurden. Schließlich rettete Dume Lhikan und holte Toa Jadekaiser zur Hilfe, einen ehemaligen Toa Mangai. Danach holte Dume eine Armee von Toa nach Metru Nui und begann einen Krieg gegen Tuyets neue Armee von Matoranern des Todes. Nachdem der Krieg gewonnen war, stellte sich Tuyet wieder auf die Seite der Toa und die, sich wiedergefundenen Toa Mangai, machten sich auf den Weg nach Olda Nui. Toa Olda Auf ihrem Weg nach Olda Nui landeten die Toa Olda auf der Insel Kanoya. Kava, ebenfalls ein Toa Mangai und ehemaliger Mitherrscher der Insel Kanoya, beschloss auf der Insel zu bleiben, während die anderen Toa nach Olda Nui weiterreisten. Danach kamen sie auf Destral an und befreiten die Toa Hagah. Währenddessen machten sich die Kaldri auf den Weg, um Olda Nui zu erobern. Die Toa Olda konnten dies verhindern, wodurch jedoch Lhikan und Kailani in der Unterwelt landeten. Nachdem sie entkommen waren, verbannten sie Teridax aus Olda Nui und auch Naho kehrte zu den Toa Mangai zurück. Einige Zeit später kamen auch noch Kiani und Nuhkor zum Team zurück und sie wurden die Beschützer von Olda Nui. Missionen *Den Kanohi-Drachen besiegen - erfolgreich. *Olda Nui vor dem Angriff der Kaldri beschützen - erfolgreich. *Einen Weg aus der Unterwelt finden - erfolgreich. *Mysteriöse Zerstörungen auf dem Westlichen Kontinent aufdecken - erfolgreich. *Den Nui-Stein aus einer alternativen Dimension holen - erfolgreich. *Die Bruderschaft der Makuta zerschlagen - semi-erfolgreich, zwei Makuta überlebten. *Teridax besiegen - gescheitert. Alternative Toa Mangai Ignika-Universum Die Toa Mangai des Ignika-Universums wurden nie getrennt, sondern waren immer ein Team. Als Toa Ignika die Macht übernahm wollten sie ihn stürzen, doch die Toa mit denen sie sich zusammenschlossen wechselten auf Toa Ignikas Seite, so starben alle Toa Magnai, außer Jadekaiser, der Lhikan half Toa Ignika zu besiegen. Mitglieder Aktuelle Mitglieder *'Nidhiki' - der Toa der Luft. Nidhiki ist nicht der vertrauenswürdigste Toa des Teams und hat ab und zu mit seiner Dunklen Seite zu kämpfen. Dies liegt daran, dass er eine sehr lange Zeit ein Toa des Schattens war und nur durch die Hilfe seines Teams geheilt werden konnte. Seitdem er wieder ein normaler Toa war, setzte er alles daran seine Fehler nicht zu wiederholen und arbeitete an seiner Zuverlässigkeit. Er würde alles für sein Team tun, nur um seine Ehre wieder herzustellen. *'Naho' - die Toa des Wassers. Sie ist mit dem Anführer der Toa Olda, Toa Jadekaiser, zusammen gewesen und bekam ein Kind von ihm. Naho war schon immer in Jadekaiser verliebt und konnte es nicht ertragen von ihm getrennt zu sein. Sie war die erste Toa, der es gelang aus der Unterwelt zu fliehen und half später Lhikan und Kailani dabei dasselbe zu tun. Das wichtigste für Naho ist ihr kleines Kind, das sie jedoch zurücklassen musste, da ihr Leben als Toa dies erforderte. *'Kailani' - die Toa des Pflanzenlebens. Sie ist die Zwillingsschwester von Toa Jadekaiser. Als kleine Ko-Matoranerin wurde Kailani von den Kaldri entführt, die fürchteten, dass die Legenden über Kailani und Jadekaiser wahr sein konnten. Sie setzten das kleine Baby in einem gewaltigen Dschungel aus, wo sie von einem Paar Matoraner des Pflanzenlebens gefunden wurde. Sie wurde als Matoranerin des Pflanzenlebens erzogen und eignete sich das Element an. Theoretisch könnte sich auch noch das Eis kontrollieren, dies würde jedoch die Hilfe der Kyoshi-Krieger erfordern. *'Kiani' - der Toa des Eises. Über Kiani ist sehr wenig bekannt. Kiani ist ein sehr zuverlässiger und vertrauenswürdiger Toa des Eises. Ab und zu ist er ein Einzelgänger, was allerdings eher an seinem Element liegt. Größtenteils hat er gelernt sich auf andere einzulassen und Entscheidungen im Team zu treffen. Ihm ist das Wohl seines Teams wichtiger als das eigene und deshalb führt er oftmals nur befehle aus, auch wenn er weiß, dass diese schlecht sind. *'Nuhkor'- der Toa des Steins. Nuhkor war einer der ersten Toa, die nach Dumes Hilferuf auf Metru Nui ankamen. Er ist sehr aufgeschlossen und wurde sofort zu einem guten Freund. Von Anfang an hatte er ein Auge auf die Toa des Wassers Nixie geworfen, sich jedoch nie getraut sie zu fragen, ob sie auch etwas für ihn empfindet. Nach Nixies Tod schwor sich Nuhkor sich nie wieder zu verlieben, woran er stark festhielt. Frühere Mitglieder Ausgeschiedene Mitglieder *'Lhikan' - der ehemalige Anführer der Toa Mangai. Lhikan führte das Team jahre lang an, merkte jedoch nach dem Sieg über die Makuta, dass es nun seine Zeit war ein Turaga zu werden. Seine Liebe zu Tuyet brachte sie dazu, dasselbe zu tun. Danach wurden sie die neuen Turaga von Metru Nui. Lhikan war einer der ersten, die Mata Nuis Tod realisierten und beeilte sich, um dem Bund des Lebens davon zu berichten. Er arbeitete zwar mit dem Bund zusammen, lehnte es jedoch ab ein Mitglied davon zu werden. *'Tuyet' - die ehemalige Verräterin. Tuyet hat das Team als Toa Mangai verraten und wollte den Nui-Stein zu ihrem Vorteil benutzen. Die Macht des Steins hat sie so wahnsinnig gemacht, dass sie sich sogar mit Teridax verbündete. Schließlich kam sie wieder zur Besinnung, musste jedoch mit ihrer Hordika-Seite kämpfen, die sich bald einen eigenen Körper schuf. Tuyet verwandelte sich nach dem Sieg über die Bruderschaft in eine Turaga, doch der Bund zwang sie in den Körper ihres Hordika-Klons zu fahren, um die Toa zu unterstützen. *'Kava' - der Herrscher. Kava wollte nie nach Metru Nui gehen, doch er musste sich an den Toa-Kodex halten. Er war mitbegründer und mitherrscher der Insel Kanoya und kehrte später wieder auf die Insel zurück. Zusammen mit Kanoya erfand er die neuesten Techniken und wurde später als Berater in den Bund des Lebens aufgenommen. Tote Mitglieder *'Nixie' - eine Toa des Wassers. Nuhkor hatte sich in Nixie verliebt, doch diese erkannte ihre Gefühle für den Toa des Steins ziemlich spät. Bei dem finalen Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta wurde ihr ein Arm abgetrennt und sie stürzte in die Wellen von Ga-Metrus Bucht, es ist nicht klar was danach mit ihr passierte. *'Rodok' - ein Toa des Eises. Rodok war einer der elf Toa Mangai und wurde schließlich von Teridax auf eine Mission geschickt, von der er nicht zurückkehren sollte. Es gelang ihm jedoch zu überleben und den anderen Teil der Toa Mangai wiederzufinden. Gemeinsam ging er mit diesen Toa Mangai nach Olda Nui, wo sie den Rest der Toa Mangai trafen. Er wurde von Teridax getötet, als er seine Antidermis verstecken wollte. Galerie Toa Mangai Datei:NidhikiIdekria.jpg|Nidhiki Datei:Naho.jpg|Naho Datei:Kailani.jpg|Kailani Datei:Kiani.jpg|Kiani Datei:MangaiJadekaiser.jpg|Jadekaiser Datei:Nuhkor.jpg|Nuhkor Datei:LhikanIdekria.jpg|Lhikan Datei:Tuyet.jpg|Tuyet Datei:ToaKava.jpg|Kava Datei:Rodok.jpg|Rodok Toa Olda folgt... Auftritte *''Tuyets Reise'' *''Eine Welt ohne Toa'' *''Der Große Krieg'' *''Reise nach Olda Nui'' *''Getrennte Wege'' *''Südlicher Kontinent in Gefahr'' *''What a beautiful Wedding'' *''The nether World'' *''The Blue Being'' *''Tuyets letzte Reise'' *''Die letzte Sonnenwende'' *''Selfless Dead'' *''Return of Teridax'' *''Darkness Rises Again'' *''The Crossroads of Destiny'' *''Tales of Olda Nui'' *''The Olda´s last Adventure'' *''Die Reise ins Herz der Dunkelheit'' *''Beginning of Life'' (Auftritt in einer alternativen Dimension) *''Shadows of the Past'' (Auftritt in einer alternativen Dimension)